Kissing in the Rain
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: It was his favorite time of the year, when rain storms were plenty with thunder rolling and lightning crackling in the sky. While others stayed indoors, venturing out only when necessary, he would always take to the streets of Magnolia, wandering around as he listened to his sound pod and today was no different.


**Just a little random LaLu story I came up with while listening to some music. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review.**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p>It was his favorite time of the year, when rain storms were plenty with thunder rolling and lightning crackling in the sky. Days like these put him in a state of ease and always felt as if they calmed his soul.<p>

While others stayed indoors, venturing out only when necessary, he would always take to the streets of Magnolia, wandering around as he listened to his sound pod. Today was no different as the rain poured heavily from the sky soaking him from head to toe, a bright flash of lightning crossed the sky momentarily simulating daytime and then the loud roar of thunder would follow seconds later and sometimes he felt like he could roar with it. The weather had been like this for several hours and he hoped it would continue for at least a few more.

His feet carried him through the familiar streets and soon he was passing Magnolia Park, a place he tended to avoid on regular days, as his eyes scanned the area they landed on a figure in red, stopping him in his tracks. He watched her graceful movements as she danced, her dress swaying out with her despite the fact that most of it clung to her curved body. He noticed her hair was done up but her feet were bare and he felt his lips twitch finding her to be odd and yet absolutely breathtaking. Funny to think he had never noticed just _how_ beautiful she really was.

He stood there watching her for several long minutes before he found his legs carrying him across the park and to the dancing girl, startling her with his presence.

"Laxus." She called his name breathlessly and he felt as if his heart stuttered, swallowing thickly unable to make his usual comments. He gave a half smile to ease her calling her a nickname that generally irritated her.

"Evening blondie." She smiled and shook her head catching him off guard just the slightest as he expected her to retaliate in some way. Giving his lips a quick lick he spoke again. "What are you doing out here?"

She smiled brightly. A small giggle escaping her. "I love thunder storms." She replied turning her head to the sky, closing her eyes as the rain fell onto her face. "They always make me feel so relaxed and happy." She giggled again before looking at him and he could tell she was taking in his appearance – similar to hers. "How about you?" He nodded his head dumbly in agreement and she laughed.

He knew he was acting like an idiot but at this moment he couldn't comprehend how he hadn't noticed before. He was aware of her and knew what she looked like and yet he had never seen this amazing, beautiful woman before him and he briefly thought it had something to do with the storm. He opened his mouth to say something when she spoke.

"You know, I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain." Blinking he took a moment to process her words not absolutely sure why she was telling him. "It's silly, I know, and really cliché but something about it seems – romantic somehow."

He soon noticed the way she subtly glanced at him and his ears picked up on the way her heart rate increased slightly. His lips turned in an amused smirk at her little hints and he easily closed the distance between them, cupping her face with one hand as he leaned forward capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. Her soft lips moved against his with ease and a small tug of her lower lip had them parting, their tongues becoming tangled in a passionate kiss. His right hand reached out for her, pulling her voluptuous body firmly against him as their kiss continued for another few moments.

When he pulled away her already flushed face was a bit darker, her pink lips parted as she caught her breath and her brown eyes looked into his, a smile soon forming on them. Leaning down he kissed her again, chastely.

"Would you like to come over?" She looked up at him, curious. "The storm's almost over, we should head in and get warmed up. I don't want you to catch a cold." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

Pulling her close he claimed her lips in another kiss, wrapping his arms around her, his body soon took the form of his magic, allowing them to travel quickly to his home. When they arrived he nearly struggled to get his key in the door, unlocking it and pushing it open. Guiding her in, he closed it behind him, turning his attention to the small blonde before him and taking claim of her lips yet again. Her hands ran through his hair gripping it as he pressed her against him, angling his head to deepen their kiss, groaning with want before pulling away.

Letting out a pant he quickly slipped off his boots before lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom, smiling at her soft giggle. Setting her down he kissed her softly then turned his attention to the tub, prepping the water and making sure she'd be okay with it before starting it. Once the water was running he smiled at her, kissing her several times returning their desire of each other, hands wandering as they removed clothing until both were stark naked and kissing passionately.

Lifting the blonde up he stepped into the tub with her, pressing her against the wall as his mouth moved across her skin, teeth nipping and marking her body, hands gripping her tightly as her fingers tugged his hair. Jerking his mouth away from her neck he claimed her lips roughly before continuing to mark the rest of her body. The sounds of her soft mewls made him growl, wanting to hear much more from her but he waited, wanting her to beg for him to take her, to pleasure her senseless and make her scream his name. Smirking at the sound of her gasping his name, the hidden plea clear to his ears he kissed her fiercely before ending her torment.

* * *

><p>He sat with her lying in his arms, tired and ready to end the night with much needed rest when his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey cheerleader."<p>

"Hm?" She hummed out tiredly.

"Why were you dancing barefoot in Magnolia Park?" She giggled tiredly.

"I like dancing in the rain." She shifted against him and sighed softly. "And why would I wear shoes if I'm going to do that?"

He remained silent allowing his hand to travel along her side, stopping at her hip he pulled her closer, feeling her shift again before getting comfortable. Closing his eyes he let out a relaxed breath, hearing her breathing begin to even out he knew she was starting to fall asleep. "Good night blondie."

"Good night Laxus." She mumbled and he gave a half chuckle before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
